A technique for establishing a wireless connection according to a WFD (abbreviation of Wi-Fi Direct) scheme (hereinbelow termed “WFD connection”) between an MFP (abbreviation of Multi-Function Peripheral) and a mobile terminal is known. The MFP shifts to a mode in which various communications for establishing the WFD connection can be executed (that is, WFD=ON mode) when a wireless connection according to an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) scheme (hereinbelow termed “NFC connection”) is established with the mobile terminal. Due to this, the MFP executes various communications with the mobile terminal to establish the WFD connection with the mobile terminal.